videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crash Bandicoot Melee Quotes
This is a list of quotes in Crash Bandicoot Melee. Character Quotes Narrator: * (At Title Screen) "Crash Bandicoot Melee!" * (At File Select) "Select a file" * (At Mode Select) "Select a mode" * "Story Mode" * "Story Mode!" * (At Difficulty Select) "Choose your difficulty" * "Very Easy" * "Very Easy!" * "Easy" * "Easy!" * "Medium" * "Medium!" * "Hard" * "Hard!" * "Intense" * "Intense!" * (At Character Select) "Select a character" * "Crash" * "Crash!" * "Coco" * "Coco!" * "Crunch" * "Crunch!" * "Cortex" * "Cortex!" * "Ripper Roo" * "Ripper Roo!" * "Brio" * "Brio!" * "Tiny" * "Tiny!" * "N. Gin" * "N. Gin!" * "Dingodile" * "Dingodile!" * "Tropy" * "Tropy!" * "Nash" * "Nash!" * "Nina" * "Nina!" * "Pasadena" * "Pasadena!" * "Clutch" * "Clutch!" * "Ratcicle" * "Ratcicle!" * "Classic Crash" * "Classic Crash!" * "Skylanders Spyro" * "Skylanders Spyro!" * "Gill Grunt" * "Gill Grunt!" * "Trigger Happy" * "Trigger Happy!" * "Cynder" * "Cynder!" * "Stealth Elf" * "Stealth Elf!" * "Pop Fizz" * "Pop Fizz!" * "Hot Dog" * "Hot Dog!" * "Jet-Vac" * "Jet-Vac!" * "Wash Buckler" * "Wash Buckler!" * "Manga Charge" * "Manga Charge!" * "Fryno" * "Fryno!" * "Snap Shot" * "Snap Shot!" * "Echo" * "Echo!" * "Food Fight" * "Food Fight!" * "Spitfire" * "Spitfire!" * "Stormblade" * "Stormblade!" * "Classic Spyro" * "Classic Spyro!" * "Ralph" * "Ralph!" * "Sonic" * "Sonic!" * "Shadow" * "Shadow!" * "Mii Fighter" * "Mii Fighter!" * "Choose a Mii" * "Pikachu" * "Pikachu!" * "Jak & Daxter" * "Jak & Daxter!" * "Ratchet & Clank" * "Ratchet & Clank!" * "Sackboy" * "Sackboy!" * "Banjo & Kazooie" * "Banjo & Kazooie!" * "Hudson" * "Hudson!" * "Avatar" * "Avatar" * "Choose a Avatar" * "Hunter" * "Hunter!" * "Kaos" * "Kaos!" * "Wallop" * "Wallop!" * "Greninja" * "Greninja!" * "Sly" * "Sly!" * (At Stage Select) "Select a stage" * "Wumpa Island" * "Wumpa Island!" Crash: He only speaks gibberish for the entire game. Coco: When Selected: *"Alright! Let's do it!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: *"AVENGE MEEEEE!!!" *"Uh! This is gonna hurt!" *"Awww derryberries!" On Results Screen: *"Well if you can't beat'em... stay home!" *"Some are born to win." *"I love everyone here! Thanks for losing!" Crunch: When Selected: *"Let's bring the pain!" When Doing Super Move: *"Make way!" When KOd: *"Ah! What!? How!?" *"I never learned to read!" *"Suckas! Fools! Idiots!" On Results Screen: *"Haha! Nice try, fool!" Cortex: When Selected: *"This battle is a trivial challenge to a genius like me!" When Doing Super Move: *"Powers of Cortex, activate!" When KOd: *"Ugh. To think I was top of my class in evil medical school." *"Please, someone call the ambulance!" *"MOMMY!!!" On Results Screen: *"In the battle between good and evil, evil always wins. Because good is dumb." *"Better luck next time, loser!" *"Really, you should go and find an easier target than me." Ripper Roo: Like Crash, Ripper only speaks gibberish. Brio: When Selected: *"You won't get away with my potions!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Tiny: When Selected: *"Time to get my moves ready for battle!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: N. Gin: When Selected: *"Okay dumb faces. Who's got the marbles to battle me?" When Doing Super Move: *"Prepare for your ultimate doom!" When KOd: *"I regret nothing." *"NOOOO! THE SWEET PAIN!!" *"It's high school all over again. Ouch." On Results Screen: *"Well, when life gives you lemons... LOCK FORWARD WITH TORPEDOS!" *"You are fools to challenge me, FOOLS!!" *"What's the matter? Blinded? By my beauty?" Dingodile: When Selected: *"Bring out the butter, I'm going to toast you all in battle!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Tropy: When Selected: *"You won't get away with my time!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Nash: When Selected: *"Put em' up! Put em' up!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Nina: When Selected: *"My victory shall be swift and dreadful!" When Doing Super Move: *"There's gotta be a catch." *"With you, bad things will occur." When KOd: *"Arghh! I shall avenge you!" On Results Screen: *"And that's how it's done!" *"Ha! Foolish fool! Did you think it would be that easy?" *So this is what victory tastes like... *smells* '-cough-'" Pasadena: When Selected: *"That fighting trophy is rightfully mine!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Clutch: When Selected: *"Ya, ya, ya. May the best cyborg win. And we all know who that is." When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Ratcicle: Same case for Crash and Ripper Roo. Classic Crash: Same case for Crash, Ripper Roo and Ratcicle. Skylanders Spyro: When Selected: *"It's go time!" When Doing Super Move: *"For Skylands!" When KOd: On Results Screen: *"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!" *"I knew I could do it!" *"Looks like you've been toasted!" Gill Grunt: When Selected: *"Ready for battle!" When Doing Super Move: *"Fear the Fish!" *"Time to fish or cut bait!" When KOd: On Results Screen: Trigger Happy: When Selected: *"Me want to battle you!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: *"Down for the count!" On Results Screen: *"Winning is mine!" *"Ha ha ha victory!" *"Win win win! Ha ha!" Cynder: When Selected: *"Time for trouble!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Stealth Elf: When Selected: *"Ready for my Battle!" When Doing Super Move: *"Silent but Deadly!" When KOd: *"Didn't see that coming..." On Results Screen: *"A quiet success!" *"Practice makes perfect!" Pop Fizz: When Selected: *"The Motion of the Potion!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: *"Hey! Not fair!" On Results Screen: *"Success is my middle name!" Hot Dog: When Selected: *"See Spot Burn!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Jet-Vac: When Selected: *"Fight and Flight!" When Doing Super Move: *"Hawk and Awe!" When KOd: *"I just need a second wind...!" On Results Screen: *"You fought a good fight!" Wash Buckler: When Selected: *"Let's fight in a brawl!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Manga Charge: When Selected: *"Attract to Attack!!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Fryno: When Selected: *"Crash with Fire!" When Doing Super Move: *"Crash and Burn!" When KOd: On Results Screen: Snap Shot: When Selected: *"I aim to please!" When Doing Super Move: *"Crystal Slam!" When KOd: *"Ok, that hurt!... A little." On Results Screen: *"Ha! Too easy!" Echo: When Selected: *"Let's Make Some Noise!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Food Fight: When Selected: *"Try my painful battle!" When Doing Super Move: *"Eat This!" When KOd: On Results Screen: Spitfire: When Selected: *"My turn to battle!" When Doing Super Move: *"Fuel the Fire!" When KOd: On Results Screen: Stormblade: When Selected: *"Let's do it!" When Doing Super Move: *"Here comes the storm!" When KOd: *"Lucky shot!" On Results Screen: Classic Spyro: When Selected: *"Alright. Here we go!" When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Game Script: Intro Cutscene: Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists